


I'm Not Karen

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Het, Lip and OC story, Sex, Slash, Underage Drinking, all the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's different than he's used to, and he kind of loves it. She's kinda off her rocker, but he kinda loves it. All thanks to Mickey Milkovich for bringing her into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Just gonna say it now, this is based on season 2, but its AU, which means it’s MY take. I will completely do the season MY way. (Plus I didn’t watch season 2 all the way so…yeah.) I know the summaries of every episode, so I’ll based the chapters on that, but only vaguely cause I don’t know the details. Anyway, hope you like it.**

“Here he comes” Mandy says to Ian, both of them watching as Mickey come strolling out of the building. “You know, you didn’t have to come with me”

“Bad neighborhood” Ian says quickly.

“We live in a bad neighborhood” Mandy says in a ‘duh’ tone.

“Yeah, but we’re related to bad people in our neighborhood” Ian says. His eyes dart forward and they both see Mickey coming closer.

“The hell’s he doin’ here?” Mickey asks, eyeing Ian.

“Hey Mick”

“Thought I needed protection” Mandy says.

“Oh yeah, you think you know my sister? You don’t know my sister…” the rest of his words are muffled as he hugs his sister.

“You smell like BBQ sauce” Mandy says.

“I smell like what?” Mickey asks, giving her a tittie twister. The siblings argue, until a squabble breaks them up.

“Get ya fuckin’ hands off me, asshole” Some girl yells, shoving one of the cops off of her. “I don’t need you to fuckin’ escort me, fuckhead” She turns and storms towards Mickey. “Fuckin’ dickheads, thinkin’ they can touch me.” She mutters to him before turning back around. “Fuck you!”

Mickey laughs and throws an arm over her shoulder.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mandy raises an eyebrow.

“Michelle Corleone, who the fuck are you?” the girl asks, eyebrow raised.

“Mandy Milkovich, Mickey’s sister.” Mandy smirks.

“Sweet,” Michelle nods. “What about you, Pipi?” She asks Ian.

They all kind of chuckle at her.

“Ian Gallagher” He holds a hand out. She eyes him before nodding, and then shakes his hand. “How uh, how do you know Mickey?” He asks, cause for fucks sake he needs to know. Was Mickey fucking around with her while he was in there?  
  
“He kept me from bludgeoning some dumb fuck in there.” She shrugs.

“She tried to beat one of the guards with a fuckin’ lunch tray. Just trying to keep her ass from doing anymore time.” Mickey laughs again, shocking Ian.

“He shouldn’t have touched my ass” Michelle threw her hands up in the air and grinned.

“Hey, Fuck you, Fuck you, and especially Fuck you” Mickey calls out towards the Guards, and Ian’s ushering them all away. He tries putting his arm around Mickey like he did Mandy, but Mickey shoves him off.

Michelle just grins and walks on the other side of Mickey.

“How old are you?” Mandy asks her.

“17” She shrugs. “Anyone got a smoke?”

Ian handed her one.

“You’re my new favorite.” She laughs as she lights in and takes a long drag. Mickey snatches it from her and takes a drag too. “Hey, fuck you!” She snatches the cigarette and shoves him a bit.

“You wanna start something?” Mickey asks, getting in her face.

“Take a swing, Milko-bitch” She smirks at him.

Mandy and Ian are just waiting for something to happen, but they’re both shocked when Mickey just starts laughing.

“Are you sure you’re my brother?” Mandy squints her eyes at him, honestly wondering it because this is Mickey, and Mickey never laughs unless he’s beating the shit out of someone.

“Shut the fuck up.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well, this is where I run off. Stay out of trouble Mick, see you other two around” She nods at Mandy and Ian before turning down a different street.

                                                                        ~~

Mickey and Ian are hanging out in the dugout. They talk about West Point, and Mickey’s worried, but he’s not going to show it because fuck, he’s not some girl.

And then Ian says he can get him a job at the Kash and Grab, as security. Mickey gives in, cause stupid Gallagher looks all happy and shit, and who is Mickey to keep him from being happy?

So he changes the subject, to sex. They go at it again for the second time.

                                                                        ~~

Mickey starts his new job as security at the Kash and Grab a few days later. He hadn’t heard from Michelle since, and yeah he’s a bit worried, but she’s a tough bitch and knows how to handle herself so really, he just brushes it off.

Linda calls down on a walkytalky thing. “Can you make me a cheese sandwich with mustard? And tell Mickey that if a pack of gum goes missing, he’s gone. And tell your buddies that they better not take more cases than I told them, cause I know my inventory so don’t get cute.”

“We’re taking 6 cases of beer Linda.” Lip called up.

“You two can put that back or I can crack your skulls on the pavement” Mickey says, without turning around or taking his eyes away from his magazine. The kids put everything back and run out.

“Can you and uh, Sergeant Slaughter over here, give me a hand with some cases of pop?” Lip asks.

“Yup”

Both guys get up to go help. Lip and Kev leave, and the other two walk back to the front.

“Sup, bitches?” Michelle asks from her spot on the counter.

Ian keeps talking about Geometry, while Michelle glares at Frank as he walks towards the front.

“...just the errand boy” he says or something along those lines.

Michelle hops off the counter and saunters back towards the drinks as Ian and Frank talk. Mickey follows her.

“So where you been?” He asks her, but he’s not worried. Shut the fuck up.

“Around” She says absent mindley as she looks at the soda’s.

“Where?” He asks casually.

She turns her head and raises an eyebrow. “You worried, bestie?” She smirks at him, and jesus can he just smack her?

“Fuck you” He rolls his eyes and watches her snatch up a Dr. Pepper. “You been okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine, Mick” She rolls her eyes. “Ain’t nobody tried to kick the shit out of me, yet.” She sighs and walks towards the front of the store.

Frank tries to leave without paying, but Mickey gets him to hand over the money.

“That the kind of leadership you gonna bring to the army?” Mickey asks, flipping through his magazine again.

“Says last night’s bottom.”

“Liking what I like don’t make me no bitch” He rolls his eyes.

Michelle rolls her eyes and grabs a bag of chips and hands the soda and chips to Ian.

He rings them up and she hands him a 10. “So where’ve you been?” He asks her.

“Around.” She gives him the same answer she gave Mickey.

“Chelle-“ Mickey starts.

“Shut the fuck up.” She rolls her eyes and goes to leave.

“Mandy wants to hang out or some shit with you” He says.

“What?” She looks at him confused.

“Yeah, says she thinks you’re cool or something, I don’t know.”Mickey shrugs.

She bounces on her feet for a minute and then nods. “Tell her to meet me at the park.”

“I ain’t no errand boy.” Mickey argues.

“I’ll tell her.” Ian smile at her.

“Thank you, Pipi” She flashes him a smile and then flounces out the door.

“Fuckin’ pain in the ass.” Mickey shakes his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey's pissed. Michelle had promised to chill with Mandie but apparently the little pain in the ass had bailed. No one's seen or heard from her in days and yeah, Mickey's kinda scared too, which just makes him more pissed. 

He and Ian are working. Ian ringing up a customer and Mickey making sure no one steals shit, while also freaking the fuck out silently. 

The bell chimes, causing him to turn his head just in time to see Michelle stumble in and hit the floor. He drops whatever the fuck he's holding and rushes over. "Chelle?" 

"I'm so fuckin' dumb." Well she's alive at least. 

Mickey rolls her over and lets out a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. Michelle's normally pretty face is all black and blue, her nose bleeding, lip split and her eyes swollen damn near shut. "Call a fuckin' ambulance!" He yells. 

 

* * *

They load her up in the ambulance and Mickey almost punches a paramedic because they won't let him go with her. That's his best friend and he's gonna be there with her. Ian ends up pulling him away, assuring him that they'll go see her. 

Mickey watches as the doors close and the ambulance pulls off, lights and sirens going off. 

Both boys rush off to Ian's house. They crash through the front door, Ian shouting for Fionna and Jimmy. 

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Fionna asks. 

"You know that girl Michelle I was telling you about? Well she's at the hospital and we need a fucking ride. Where's Jimmy?"

"Right here." The man in question says, coming down the stairs. 

Ian relays the story, while Mickey paces and yanks at his hair. 

"Can you fuckin' give us a ride or not?" Mickey snaps.

"Yeah, yeah I can."

They all pile in the car, Lip left behind to watch the Debbie, Carl and Liam. 

The ride to the hospital takes forever, and Mickey swears he's gonna have a heart attack. As soon as they park, Mickey's out of the car and rushing into the hospital, the rest hot on his heels. 

"Michelle Corleone." The nurse points them in the right direction. They go through the ER and find her sitting on a bed, screaming at a nurse as they reset her nose. "The fuck are you doing? You're hurting her!"  
  


"We have to fix it!"

"Well, don't fuckin' hurt her! She's already been hurt, you dick!"

"Sir, calm down."

"Fuck-"

"Mick, calm the hell down." Michelle muttered, holding her nose. 

Mickey eyed her before going quiet. She was talking and cussing people out so he knew she was good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. I'm sorry that it took me so damn long to update this story. Lack of inspiration and all that jazz. But! I've started a Shameless re-watch so the feels are coming back and...yeah. So, enjoy.

After they managed to reset Michelle's nose, they cleaned up her lip and left the room -surrounded my Mickie, Ian and other people she didn't know. Mickie stared at her, fighting the urge to cry, because damn it, men don't cry...or so his father says. 

Coughing, he watched as her attention turned to him -her eyes were nearly swollen shut. "What the fuck happened?" He didn't care that anyone else was in the room. He just needed to know what the hell happened to her -who beat her up so badly so that he could go pay the sorry bastard a visit. 

"Mick," Michelle rasped out, "It's nothing. I just fe-"

"If you tell me that you fell or walked into something, I'm gonna put my foot up your ass." He stared at her, eyes begging her to tell him. He watched her suck in a breath then let it out, slowly nodding her head. 

"Rick," God, that name made Mickie want to punch something but he managed to keep calm as she continued to talk. "he wasn't happy about me being out today and when I was gettin' ready to leave to go hang with Mandie, he um...he really lost his shit." When he saw a tear slide down her cheek, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "He punched me and just kept hitting...I thought he'd kill me." 

"Shh," Mickie hushed her. Seeing her cry broke him -it was like watching Mandie cry. Most people thought Mickie incapable of emotion or showing affection -they were wrong. He showed his sister affection, though now that they were older it was rare because Mandie was too much of a hardass to let anyone really show her affection. Michelle? Michelle wanted that and Mickie wasn't afraid to show her affection. The only person he never outwardly showed affection to was Ian but...but that's totally different. 

"He's gonna come after me the minute he knows I've been here," Michelle's muffled voice rang through. 

"No," Mickie shook his head, pulling back to stare her in the eye. "He's not gonna do shit, because if he does...well, he's got a surprise waitin' on him."

He watched as her lips curved in a smile, wincing when it made her split lip hurt more. "Gonna be my hero, Mick?"

Brushing his finger over her cheek, he nodded. "Gotta be someone's hero..." he pulled away, cleared his throat and put on a different persona. "Enough mushy shit. We gotta find you a place to stay. Can't be my house because dad's there."

"She can stay with us," Ian piped up, causing Mickie to turn to him because 'what the fuck Gallagher?' 

"Yeah," Fiona chimed in. "It'll be a tight fit but she can stay. She can sleep in Debbie's room," 

Why were all the Gallagher's so damn nice and helpful?

Mickie turned to Michelle to see what she thought about it. 

"If you trust them, I trust them." Is all she said. 

"I trust them." And that was settled. Fiona and Jimmy left the room, leaving her, Mickie and Ian all alone. 

Scooting off the bed, Michelle sighed. "I'm so fuckin' weak."

Mickie scowled, "Shut the fuck up, you are not." 

They both stared at each other for a while before a nurse came in with Michelle's discharge papers. Michelle scrawled her name on the forms and they all got the hell out of there. 

"Do you need to go and get your stuff?" Fiona asked her when they all got in the car. 

"No." Michele spoke quickly. 

Mickie glanced over at her, staring for a second before looking out the window. "I'll got get her shit tomorrow with my brothers." Everyone in that car knew exactly what was going to happen but they said nothing about it, which Mickie was glad for. 

Michelle was Mickie's best friend, his sister, his  _family,_ and no one fucks with his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me how you felt about this chapter :)


End file.
